My World Now
by LunaTheBlackWolf
Summary: Post PP. The future is not set in stone; our fate falls upon the choices we make. Many choices, many possibilities. Danny and Sam believed they'd always be together, but a single "NO" changed the course of their lives forever. As for what happens next, only time will tell. And it all started with young love... ::Dedicated to CorrinetheAnime:: *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. To the point: one of my first fanfics, so enjoy! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A New Life**

A hero's life is never an easy one; trying to balance his normal life with his alter-ego. It doesn't get any better after his secret is revealed. Well, a few things do: he doesn't have to struggle with hiding so much, his arch enemy is gone for good, he gains full respect and the trust of the world, and finds the girl to share it with. Heroes are born, not created, with a heart of gold, full of courage and determination. One who is willing to put his life on the line for others. One who puts others' needs ahead of his own. One who is willing to fight for what is right. Who has the courage within themselves to face the biggest of their fears to ensure the safety of others.

If you can imagine how hard it is, then you now know what Danny has to go through.

As a human, he is known as Danny Fenton. Son of Amity Park's local ghost hunters, Jack and Madelyn "Maddie" Fenton. At this point, he is around age 16 and currently a junior at Casper High School. His two best friends have been by his side since the very beginning, Tucker Foley and Samantha "Sam" Manson. Though since his encounter with the 'Disasteroid', Danny and Sam have grown closer than before. Finally confessing their long hidden feelings, the two are now happy together.

His appearance would classify him as your average teenage boy. He has a mane of messy raven-black hair, which fell over his bright sky blue eyes. His skin was pale, with a slight hint of tan. Three years of fighting ghosts have given him a muscular body, not too buff like the jocks, but enough to look good: a well-toned chest, biceps, and six-pack. He wore a white tee with red trimming and a red oval in the center, faded light blue jeans, and red/white sneakers.

As a ghost, he is known as Danny Phantom, the town's elusive spirit. Also known as The Ghost Boy, and at one time, Inviso-Bill (he really needed a publicist for that one). A common enemy of many in the Ghost Zone, except for a few friends and allies; Princess Dorathea "Dora", ruler of the kingdom of Aragon; Pandora, leader of the Mythology Realm and keeper to Pandora's Box; Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen, keeper to The Infi-Map, and has taught Danny to master his cryokenisis; And Clockwork, Master of Time and one of the oldest and wisest ghosts other than the Observants and Ancients.

As Phantom, his appearance is reversed. His hair changes to a bright snow-white, and eyes a glowing emerald green. His attire consists of a pitch-black, skin-tight jumpsuit, a white collar, belt, gloves, and boots. His skin holds a slightly darker tan than when human. And laying just over his heart, designed by his best friend turned girlfriend, was his insignia. A _'D'_ merged with a _'P'_, the _'D'_ the same white as his hair, and the _'P'_ blended into the black of his jumpsuit.

The boy didn't become who he is today until he was fourteen. His parents had just completed their latest invention: The Fenton Ghost Portal. Their first attempt to activate it, was unfortunately a fail. Disappointed, they left the lab without a second chance. Feeling sorry for his parents, and with encouragement from Sam, Danny grabbed a white jumpsuit his parents had for him, which had an image of Jack Fenton on the chest ~ Sam removed it, then later designed his logo during an encounter with Desiree ~ and walked inside.

He kept his hand along to feel his way around, looking for the problem. Unbeknownst to him, his parents accidentally installed the ON button inside the portal. Without watching where his hand was, he activated the portably mistake. Ectoplasmic energy filled the tunnel with Danny trapped inside, being charged full blast with ectoplasm. After regaining consciousness, the teen ran to the bathroom mirror. Instead of seeing his reflection, he saw a ghost with white hair and green eyes. He saw he _was_ the ghost.

Back to the present, the world was still gossiping about everything that had occurred a week ago. How an asteroid nearly destroyed the earth, how Danny Phantom saved them, and how they knew of his true identity. And the ghost teen has yet to get used to the fame and attention. Though like always, his friends stood by his side, ready to aid him in any way possible.

**Meanwhile at Casper High...**

The student body were currently filing into the bleachers of the football field. Nearly an hour ago, Principal Ishyama announced that Team Phantom would make an appearance. The school board, along with Danny's approval, felt that after the encounter with the 'Disasteroid', not only should Danny be recognized and thanked, but the whole team.

Said team of ghost fighters were currently outside the field preparing for their presentation. Danny, the half-ghost leader. Sam, his life-long best friend turned girlfriend. Tucker, his other best friend since childhood. Valerie, known as the Red Huntress and a former crush. And Jazz, the elder Fenton sibling.

The ghost teen peaked from behind the bleachers, eyes scanning the perimeter. Danny'd been on edge since he got word of this event. What worried him was how calm things have been for the past week: no ghosts. He'd count the Box Ghost, but he wasn't worth 'going ghost' for. Not even Skulker had shown up despite his promise to not cease hunting the teen. Now today the whole school would be gathered in one area, the perfect target for an attack. He didn't want anyone to end up hurt because of his mistakes.

A hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts, followed by a feminine voice. "Danny, you need to relax. The ghosts haven't so much as shown their faces since the asteroid." His gaze averted to the hand on his shoulder. A small gold ring shone on the ring finger, followed by a black leather bracelet on the person's wrist. His blue eyes came to meet a pair of rare purple ones.

"I know. But that's what has me worked up, Sam." Danny replied. "I just can't shake this feeling that something might happen. What if while one of us is out there, the so-called 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' would jump out and somebody gets hurt just so he could get me?" He asked worriedly, using air quotes on 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'.

Sam Manson has been one of Danny's closest friends since second grade. She was a very fierce and independent young woman, yet she held a compassionate side that she only let her friends see. Her attire nicknamed her the Gothic Beauty (Danny's idea); A black tank top with a purple oval over her chest, cutting off at her midriff. A black skirt with a thin lime green crosspatch pattern, purple tights, followed by her favorite black combat boots. She also wore very little make-up and jewelry: two black leather bracelets, a black choker, light purple eye shadow, and deep violet lipstick, all framed by short jet-black hair pulled into a small ponytail. She stood proudly at 5'8, but height didn't make her seem less scary. She had a body many would compare to a dancer's; she was slender and her curves filled out in all the right places.

"She's right, dude." Another voice spoke. Danny glanced behind his girlfriend to find his best friend, Tucker.

Tucker Foley had been by Danny's side as long as Sam. He even stood beside her as his best friend went into the portal. Standing at 5'10 with a masculine frame, he had dark skin, black hair hidden beneath his trademark red beret, dark green eyes, and thick-framed glasses. His daily attire included a yellow long-sleeved shirt, dark green cargo pants, and brown hiking boots. As always in his hand, his all-time favorite piece of technology ~ his trusty PDA. Despite his knowledge of his best friends' feelings towards one another, Tucker was still oblivious to their new relationship. "Now hurry, we're about to start!"

"Are the automatons ready?" the halfa asked.

"Jazz and Valerie are checking them now."

"Good. Let's hope they don't destabilize before we let them go." Sam gave Danny's shoulder a slight squeeze of assurance before equipping herself with the weapons she planned to use. Almost instantly, Jazz and Valerie returned to the group...covered in ectoplasm.

"What happened to you two?" questioned the techno-geek.

"Three of the autos were unstable, and the rest? You already know." Valerie gestured to their messy forms as she spoke.

Twenty minutes passed and the crowd was getting more anxious by the _second._ Val and Jazz were cleaned and equipped, Tucker had every machine prepared, and the lovebirds stood waiting. Grabbing his hand, Sam gave her boyfriend an approved nod, which he returned. Turning his head to the rest of the team,

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Sounds like an okay start, I guess. I had more planned but decided to stop here due to writers block. ARRRRRGGGG! Comments? Complaints? Review! And please no flames! I'm new to writing; I draw. And some other ideas would be fantastic!**

**WARNING!****: My updates are highly likely to take awhile due to my lack of focusing on the first chapter and instead already thinking of other chapters and even a sequel!**

**P.S. Be sure to check out **"Clue to Their Disappearance"**, it plays a major role in this story! If you can figure it out, I'll give a sneak peek of a much later chapter which involves the clue. Anyways, good luck! Wish _me _luck! And hopefully follow this story! Later :)**

**~LunaTheBlackWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Showtime**

The crowd silenced as Mr Lancer walked up to the podium near the end zone. Tapping the mic and clearing his throat, the old teacher began to speak.

"In light of recent events, it has now come to our attention that the hero, whom as been protecting us for quite some time now, was a student amongst us all along. And that he didn't act alone, for a few others put their lives on the line to aid him. We are gathered here today to recognize this team, to express our gratitude, for if it wasn't for them, we would have been wiped out of existance forever. So before we begin, I'm turning the mic to Ms Jazz Fenton." Small applause went around as said girl made her way to the mic.

For their upcoming presentation, and by Danny's recommendation, Jazz had exchanged her usual attire for a teal-blue jumpsuit. Similar to her brother's, only the boots, gloves, and collar were black, and two straps criss-crossed over her chest **(Think of the suits everyone wore in Pirate Radio)**. Her red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Attatched to her belt included a Fenton Thermos and small bazooka. "Okay," she began. "I know I talk alot so I'll get straight to the point." Dozens of sighs of relief went around the field, many knowing from experience how she loved to talk.

"I've known Danny's secret for a little over a year now, ever since Spectra posed as the school's guidance councelor. I've been helping hunt down ghosts for almost as long, but I'm not one of the best I'll be honest. Most of the time I just kept our parents off his tail. Anyways," Jazz pressed a button on a remote she'd been holding. A trap door opened near the center field, from it rose a fiber-glass box. A green aura surrounded the cage, indicating an installed ghost shield, and a lone creature sat in the box.

It basically looked like any of the many ghosts in the Zone, a huge blob of floating ectoplasm. Its eyes glowed a menacing red color, jagged teeth formed a snarl, and long talons retracted from its fingers. The crowd gasped in shock at the savage-looking beast as it tried uslessly to claw its way out of its prison, eyes locked on the eighteen-year-old standing nearby.

"These are special automatons we'll be using today. Now let me reassure you with two facts: one being that they're specially designed to only target the team, so we won't have to worry about any unwanted casualties. And in case I'm wrong, we've installed a special anti-ghost element called ectoranium into the stands you're sitting in. Any ghost that comes within a two-foot radius won't make it any further. Better safe than sorry. And second, this guy isn't going anywhere. This cage it forged of the same material; he can fight all he wants, but he can't get out...unless I do this." Pressing the same button, the walls to the auto's prison fell to the ground. The blood-thirsty ghost gave a chilling roar as it flew into the air. Students and teachers screamed in fright as it flew towards Jazz.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Jazz threw her momentum backwards into a triple backflip, escaping the auto's deadly clutches. She grabbed the bazooka from her belt and fired. Her aim had improved, but not much. The blast slammed into the beast's shoulder as it roared in agony. The ectoplasm in its arm began to bubble and sizzle as its form began to destabilize. The arm melted and fell to the ground in a heap of burning plasma. A tiger-like growl hissed through the beast's massive canines as it glared at the young woman. It made a hasty swipe at Jazz with its remaining arm, only for her to barrel roll from its aim. Three shallow gouges landed where she had previously been standing. The auto repeated the attack, but Jazz dodged as quickly. Roaring in absolute frustration, the ghost brought its fist down in hopes of crushing the 18-year-old.

Yells of terror echoed across the field since they hadn't seen Jazz move away. The auto lifted its fist from the ground. A huge crater marked its assault, but there was no body. The beast didn't have time to look about for the girl, a beam of ectoplasmic energy came from behind at close range. Wide-eyed, it looked down to find a gapping hole in its torso. It fell to the ground with its burning remains, a pile of hot ectoplasm the only thing left. Jazz held the bazooka proudly on her shoulder as the crowd cheered.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she walked back to the podium and spoke aloud. "That was just a little preview of what Team Phantom is capable of. Of course, as I've said before, I'm not the best. That honor goes to my brother and his friends.

"Alright, you've seen what I can do. Now it's time to bring in the rest of the team!" Cheers exploded from the stands as every student's excitement grew tenfold. Pressing another button on the remote, three more trap doors opened in different parts of the field. And from each rose another ectoranium-crafted chamber, each containing a maximum of five ectoplasmic automatons, some more distorted and mortifying than the first, others appeared the same. However they all shared one thing in common: bloodlust glowing in their blank eyes.

Now the real action had begun!

* * *

**I know, I know! Same excuse: school, homework, writer's block, new ideas, etc. I really need to get myself more organized :P All in favor?...Wait don't answer that. This chapter has been halfway finished for months and I couldn't figure out how to end it! I wanted to make it longer with more action but decided to cut it short here.**

**And unfortunately this hasn't been a pleasant past two weeks for me. My good friend, CorrinetheAnime, has moved on and deleted her account on here, for those of you who don't already know. I'm sure some of you remember her series she was working on: The Legend of the Spirit Riders, the sequel to Mystery at Morbid Manor. She wanted her stories to be published one day, and she knew she wasn't getting anywhere on here. Another thing is she prefers to put God ahead of writing, as it had put her off Him for quite some time. In her eyes, God should always come first, and I respect her decision, though I myself am not a religious person. Sadly, it doesn't mean I have to like it, seeing as she was one of my few friends on here :(**

**However, I'm making it my new goal to carry on her last wish to me, and continue writing in her name. I'm officially dedicating this story, and the few/many after it, to my best friend. And I'm sure that although she isn't writing on here anymore, she is still reading every new story and the ones she followed/favorite. So I'm hoping that she sees this series, which I'm gonna continue and finish for her.**

**Thanks Corrine :) For being the best friend I've ever had, even if it was only for a few months. I'll never forget you...or Yami lol As if that were possible!**

**Now that my thoughts are back on track, I can update maybe every few weeks at the most, no more waiting months to a year for one chapter! Chapter 3 shouldn't be too much trouble so keep an eye out within a few weeks. Corrine helped me start this adventure, and I'm gonna finish it!**

**Laters! (I'm gonna admit it: I'm a Fifty Shades of Grey fanatic lol)**

**~Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**I recommend listening to "Firework" by Katy Perry while reading this chapter. It'll help put things in perspective ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Flying**

Within seconds the air was filled with nearly 20 automatons. Few had attempted to fly towards the terrified students in the stands, but true to Jazz's word, the beasts didn't make it too close. The green aura of the anti-ghost element within the bleachers nearly vaporized every ghost in a two-foot radius.

Seemingly coming from nowhere, a thin blast of green energy sliced throw the air and impaled one auto through its red eye. The beast shrieked in agony as it clawed at its face, hoping to find the source of its injury. Many pairs of eyes followed where the shot had flown, and perfectly balanced on the top rail of the stands stood Tucker. The tech wizard of Team Phantom was adorned in a yellow/black jumpsuit, his red beret secure on his head. In his hand he held a black longbow, its drawstring a thin beam of electric green. Arching his elbow as he drew his shot, more ectoplasmic energy formed into a small bolt, like an arrow.

The score of spectral beasts turned and locked on their target. Three charged forward, roaring in absolute anger. Thinking quickly, Tucker kept three fingers on the drawstring, his middle finger splitting the arrow into two, then three. As the autos grew closer, his eyes narrowed as he let the shot go, snapping his elbow back following through the shot. From the angle he held the bow, the three arrows hit their marks with near perfect accuracy, each hitting a ghost between the eyes. The techno-geek continued his attacks, the shots growing brighter and more powerful the longer he held them back. However, even the strongest arrows only did minor damage to the autos.

At this point, he made a long distance shot, aiming the bow at an upwards angle. The arrow soared in a giant arch before it lodged into the head of a further away auto. What was surprising, is the second the arrow hit the creature it exploded, chunks of smoldering ectoplasm flying in all directions. Some noticed the smell of gunpowder in the air and concluded it wasn't just the arrow that hit the auto. High above their heads, the roar of rocket boosters slashed through the air. A loud whistling filled the atmosphere, the missile rocketing across the field towards its target. The unlucky beast could only widen its eyes in fear before the projectile made contact with its head, sending smoldering ectoplasm, once again, flying.

Looking up, the students caught a glimpse of the figure in red and black on a jet-board. Valerie shifted her weight forward, sending the board into a nosedive without losing her balance. Glaring through her tinted visor, she banked the board harshly to the left, catching an auto in the mouth of the V-shaped board. The apex of the mouth glowed brightly before a beam of magenta energy zig-zagged into the ghost's face. The beast shrieked as its distorted face melted, its body then falling to the ground far below. Missiles and arrow beams flew back and form as the crowd cheered at the show happening before their eyes. Many had taken their phones or cameras and were recording the fight as it progressed. Of course, they were all anxious to see their hybrid idol in action.

So the question on everyone's mind: where was Danny Phantom?

* * *

Hidden among the clouds higher above the field, two figures hovered in place. Or more like _one _hovered and the _other _was firmly held. Gazing downward, Sam let a small breath out at the action.

"It's getting intense down there." Danny nodded in agreement. Even at the height they were floating, the events happening below them was surprisingly not hidden by the clouds. Danny grimaced slightly when he witnessed an auto explode from Valerie's recently fired rocket. Thank God he wasn't on that end of the cannon barrel anymore! He gazed at his girlfriend, whom was dressed in a purple/black jumpsuit.

"You ready for this?" He asked as his brows furrowed in anticipation. The stunts his sister and friends were pulling were _dangerous_. However, the act he and Sam were about do, if done without _complete focus_, could be _fatal_. The very thought of the many thing that could go wrong made him tighten his grip on her. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her because of his stupid mistakes. Sam seemed to sense his tension as if she were feeling it herself. Reaching up, she softly held her hand against his cheek in hopes of relieving him of his fears to some extent. Danny couldn't help but shut his eyes and lean into her gentle touch as her thumb stroked his cheekbone. He clasped his hand over hers and reopened his eyes, his green gaze glowing with deep affection.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't trust you," she assured him softly. "I believe in you more than anything, Danny. You won't let me fall, I know you." He smiled, but the self-doubt never left his eyes. This was one thing Sam couldn't stand about her boyfriend; whenever something went wrong that he couldn't fix or control, even if it wasn't his fault, he beat himself up for it. She was proud of him for caring to such a great degree, but he didn't understand that he couldn't prevent every bad thing from happening. He had ghost powers, but he wasn't invincible. She repeated, "I trust you."

Danny sighed quietly in relief. "I know you do," he whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a barely-there kiss. If he could, he'd keep her above the clouds with him forever, under the warmth of the sun and the light of the evening stars. No troubles...no worries...just him and Sam and the never-ending sky. Pulling back, he once again put on his game face.

"Let's go." Then the glowing white rings appeared around his waist...

* * *

The many students and teachers continued to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at the battle; Tucker firing arrows, Valerie sending rockets in every direction, and Jazz shooting her bazooka at any ghost that flew near the ground. In the top left corner of the bleachers, Dash and the A-List were having the time of their lives. Said blonde jock through his hands up in excitement and whooped loudly when a nearby auto exploded.

"Oh man! This is beyond awesome!" He yelled over the cheers of the crowd. Paulina sat on his left and Kwan on his right. The Spanish diva tapped her foot impatiently and regarded the battle with little to no interest.

"Ugh who cares about those losers," she said, rolling her eyes. "Everyone knows the Ghost Boy would beat them in half the time. And still have time for me..." Her eyes drooped dreamily at the thought of 'her ghostly soulmate'.

**(A/N: I'm gonna stop for a second to gag and possibly throw up...okay I'm good. Ugh Paulina has some _serious _obsession issues XP I felt nauseous just writing it! I'll be laughing my ass off at her reaction when it comes to later chapters lol! Okay I'm gonna shut up now before I give something away and continue...)**

"Isn't he going out with Manson now?" Kwan asked. Paulina scoffed,

"Oh please. He's obviously just hanging around Susy Nobody because _everyone _knows she has a major crush on him. Just wait...when this is over he'll be running to me in no time, and the goth geek left in the dust." Her eyes gleamed in temptation of the 'inevitable' outcome. **(A/N: Throwing up again DX...ugh)**

On her left, her best friend Star pointed upwards. "Do you guys see that?" she exclaimed, a mix of alarm and excitement in her tone. The three populars shifted their gazes to the clouds above them. Immediately others followed, and gasped in astonishment. A blur of purple and white figures were falling at an increasing rate towards the ground. Seconds went by, and they finally recognized Danny Fenton and Sam Manson continuously losing altitude. Yes, Danny _Fenton_; to allow gravity to obtain its full control over him, the boy reverted back to his human form at a very dangerous height. However, this time instead of his usual clothing, he was dressed in a white/black jumpsuit, not unlike the one he first wore into the Ghost Portal years ago.

He increased speed by tucking his arms to his side, which were previously spread out. He took the lead of their nosedive before Sam did the same, falling faster until they were almost parallel in their drop. As the ground seemed to grow closer at neck-breaking speed, the two reached for the devices at their belts: Wraith Wranglers. Pressing the buttons on the side of their batons, Danny and Sam swung the ectoplasmic lassoes until they each snagged an auto. The momentum had them both swinging in wide circles. The beasts holding them in place eventually fell to pieces as the ectoplasmic energy crackled along the thin wires around their necks. The result sent them spinning high into the air. Reaching the peak of their climb, the two each sent an auto flying with a powerful kick. Following through with a backflip, Danny and Sam once again began their descend.

As the minutes ticked by, more and more ghosts disappeared from the air as the assault progressed. Tucker and Jazz continued their attack on the ground, while Danny, Sam and Valerie dominated the sky.

* * *

**A/N I planned to add more action after this part, but it's just taking too long. You guys get the idea, right? Way too short for my liking, but I wanted to give you guys something. I HATE doing this to you guys, but it's hard focusing on a saga when I've really got something going with one of my other stories.**

**For all of you out there who have read Legend by Marie Lu, I have a great start going on my fic, _I Never Told You_. Want a peek of what happened during and after Champion? Check it out!**

**And for all my Phantom lovers out there, unfortunately this saga is going _back_ on pause again XP It sucks really, especially cuz this is the second time I'm putting this on Hiatus. I haven't forgotten the plot like I did with _From The Wolf's Eyes_, I'm just focusing on my other stories right now.**

** _I Never Told_ _You _will most likely have a sequel to it and I already have plans for two Fifty Shades of Grey fics! The more books I read, the more ideas roll in, and the more stories I may or may not wanna write! I'm not even gonna mention the novel I plan on writing in the future.**

**So just to reassure you all, I haven't abandoned this story! I've just been very busy. Plus I'm a sophomore now, so I have homework piled on top XP **

**I'll be back as soon as I get these other stories out of my system! Let's hope I don't come up with new ones that will make me take even longer ;)**

**Laters!**

**~Luna**


End file.
